Or not
by mogyoda
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 2. La vie continue malgré tout, POV Molly, léger slash Lestrade/John


Disclaimer : tout appartient aux descendants de Sir Conan Doyle, à la BBC, à Moffat et Gatiss, mes nouveaux dieux. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour soulager un peu le maelström de sentiments que la fin de la saison 2 m'a conduite à éprouver

**ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 2**

**Léger slash Lestrade/John**

Or not…

_Six mois_

Toutes les semaines, depuis ce jour fatidique, je m'assieds dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson. Je m'efforce à prendre le thé avec elle, à l'écouter discourir du silence qui pèse, de sa volonté d'entendre de nouveau le violon ou les coups de feu à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle me parle de John, l'ombre de lui-même, du ménage qu'elle entreprend à l'étage, de tous ces objets qu'elle entasse dans des cartons sans trouver le courage de les donner. J'ai été surprise il y a trois semaines d'apercevoir sur son guéridon le crâne qui ornait la cheminée de Sherlock précédemment.

Parfois, j'aperçois John. Le docteur Watson a maigri, il a retrouvé la canne que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Quand j'ai l'occasion de le croiser, on échange quelques mots, des banalités éprouvantes qui n'apportent ni lueur dans ses yeux, ni joie sur son visage. Il me remercie de prendre soin ainsi de sa logeuse. Et je ne peux qu'esquisser une grimace douloureuse.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas encore remis les pieds à l'appartement, il ne vient à Baker Street que pour elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien, peut-être aussi qu'il espère un jour entendre le violon à l'étage au-dessus. Je le vois jeter un regard perdu sur les escaliers, hésitant à les gravir, se demandant si une silhouette longiligne ne l'attend pas dans le noir, assise sur le canapé, les doigts joints, les coudes sur les genoux.

Et je sais que j'ai le même regard. A chacune de mes visites, je souhaite que la porte s'ouvre, qu'une voix grave m'avertisse de l'inutilité de ma présence en ces lieux.

Le travail est devenu d'un ennui mortel. Je n'ai plus la joie de le voir débarquer, me réclamer les clés de la morgue, du labo, un cadavre pour faire ses expériences, un café. Même les compliments qu'il me faisait pour me faire obéir me manquent. J'ai beau savoir qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour se faciliter l'accès à ces locaux, j'ai beau savoir qu'il ne m'a jamais vue pour ce que j'étais réellement… Les échos de sa voix, de ses mots perdurent en ses lieux. Je peux l'imaginer autour de mon dernier patient, se pencher sur lui, regarder à la loupe un détail qui, seul, aura attiré son attention, je peux le voir resserrer son écharpe autour de lui avant de partir, drapé dans son manteau, les bras tendus en avant pour pousser le double battant de la porte.

Lestrade passe régulièrement. Lui aussi a maigri, des cernes sont apparus sur son visage. Son amitié pour Sherlock lui a posé problème, mais il ne lui a pas tourné le dos, il a continué de défendre le détective devant ses hommes. Le superintendant était furieux, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le lieutenant aurait été renvoyé.

Mais un homme a tout arrangé : Mycroft Holmes, le glacial frère aîné. Etrange rencontre, John si maître de lui, mettant son poing dans la figure à cet homme, lors de l'enterrement de Sherlock, lui ordonnant de disparaître de sa vue, de cette place. J'ignore réellement ce qui s'est passé, même si, sans être aussi douée que le détective, je sais additionner les petits éléments qu'on me laisse voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme a eu assez d'influence pour que Lestrade reste à Scotland Yard, mieux il a réussi à faire de moi le médecin légiste attitré pour ses affaires.

Désormais le lieutenant vient lui-même assister aux autopsies ou réclamer les rapports. Cela m'évite de croiser son second, cette horrible mégère qui regrettera le jour où elle croisera ma route.

Et cette routine est tout ce qui nous accroche à lui.

_Un an_

Un an depuis sa disparition. Mrs Hudson a essayé de nous réunir il y a quelques mois pour Noël, sans réussite, chacun est resté dans son coin. Mais nous voilà tous ici, devant cette pierre noire. Je laisse John retracer des doigts le nom de ce grand homme que nous chérissions tous à notre manière. Il a abandonné sa canne. Et je sais que c'est grâce à l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés. J'ignore exactement à quel moment, le docteur Watson s'est vu héberger par le lieutenant, mais ce changement lui – leur- fut bénéfique.

Tous deux avaient repris du poids et semblaient plus sereins. La propriétaire du 221B s'en réjouit, et c'est en souriant qu'ils racontent des anecdotes sur Sherlock. Mon cœur se serre en regardant cette tombe. Je me sens vide, sale, maudite et pourtant je reste là à les écouter. Mes lèvres s'étirent pourtant à l'entente de leurs souvenirs. Je savais que cette journée serait douloureuse et elle l'est.

Je décline poliment l'offre de thé et préfère regagner mon domicile à pieds. J'ai l'impression d'être engluée dans une toile d'araignée, mes pas sont lents, et mes épaules basses, je sens porter sur elles un poids bien trop lourd. Une berline sombre s'arrête devant moi et un homme en sort. Je l'ai vu une fois, il y a un an, et pourtant je ne peux que le reconnaître.

Il m'invite à monter et j'hésite. Son regard me scrute, ne me laisse pas le choix. La route se fait en silence, le chauffeur nous dépose dans un salon de thé plutôt chic, et mon ravisseur me guide à un salon privé où nous attendent théière, tasses et biscuits.

- Voyez-vous, miss Hooper, mon frère était quelqu'un de très intéressant, et visiblement il savait bien s'entourer.

J'acquiesce sans mot dire, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Vous êtes médecin, vous avez étudié les différentes étapes du deuil.

Je commence à comprendre.

- Et si mon frère était parfois aveugle à vos sentiments, je n'en ignore rien.

Je me sens rougir comme une lycéenne, ou comme la Molly que j'étais il y a bien longtemps.

- Et il ne faut pas avoir le génie de Sherlock pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec vous.

Je sais où il va, mais je ne peux rien confirmer, rien dire, je l'ai promis, il y a un an dans ce laboratoire, à St Barth'.

- Et il ne faut pas avoir le génie de Sherlock…

Je reprends sa formulation.

- Pour comprendre que le docteur Watson vous tient personnellement responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Si je n'avais pas passé autant de temps à décortiquer Sherlock, j'aurais certainement manqué la crispation de douleur et l'éclair de culpabilité qui passent sur le visage et les yeux de cet homme. Je me lève, le remercie pour le thé, auquel je n'ai pas touché, et quitte l'endroit. Peut-être ai-je manqué l'occasion d'alléger mon fardeau ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une vengeance mesquine à l'encontre de cet homme qui n'a semblé rien faire pour son frère ? Je l'ignore, mais cette confrontation a eu l'effet d'un boost d'adrénaline. Me voilà de nouveau d'attaque

_Dix-huit mois_

Peu après la confrontation avec Mycroft, j'ai reçu un bouquet de mes fleurs préférées, avec un petit mot de félicitations et de remerciement pour avoir tenu tête à cet homme. La formulation franche et directe ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, et je souris toujours en y repensant. Depuis le bouquet séché ne quitte pas ma chambre et mes yeux se posent sur lui à chaque réveil.

Aujourd'hui, cela fera un an et demi que ce vide s'est créé dans nos vies. John a décidé de retourner à Baker Street, et nous a tous invités à dîner. Je ne pouvais décliner sans les rendre inquiets et soupçonneux. La soirée est douce, le repas délicieux, Mrs Hudson s'est encore surpassée. L'on en vient à discuter de Sherlock, de ses manies, de ce qu'il aurait pu dire sur tel ou tel sujet.

John sourit, même en regardant le crâne que sa logeuse s'est senti obligée de remettre en place. En réalité, nous sourions et rions tous même si nos yeux brillent un peu. Je ne manque aucun des gestes des deux hommes entre eux, les mains qui s'attardent sur une épaule, les doigts qui se frôlent trop longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais les capacités de Sherlock mais j'ouvre enfin mes yeux, tous ces mois à m'entraîner, à observer. Et je suis persuadée que mes amis en ont fait autant.

Nous en venons à parler des enquêtes en cours, celles de Lestrade, celles auxquelles je participe, celles dans lesquelles, visiblement, le docteur Watson met son grain de sel. Mrs Hudson soupire, nous traite de sherlockeux, terme qu'elle vient sans doute d'inventer, mais sourit en nous servant le dessert avec le thé. C'est la plus agréable soirée de ma vie.

_Deux ans_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je bois le thé, dans un cimetière. Sherlock aurait adoré ce comportement si loin des normes sociales. Mrs Hudson a étendu une couverture sur le gazon devant la pierre tombale portant le nom de celui qui nous manque. John et Greg sont assis côte à côte, main dans la main. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils ne se cachent plus de nous, et qu'ils nous ont officiellement mises au courant de leur relation. Nous avions toutes deux éclaté de rire devant leur gêne évidente alors que nous savions ce qu'il en était depuis des mois.

Cette journée est magnifique, même le temps est de notre côté. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui nous réchauffe agréablement. La vie fait son œuvre. Nous avons tous réussi à passer au-delà de cette disparition, à retrouver un équilibre serein, à affronter chaque jour sans avoir un détective prêt à dévoiler votre humeur à votre façon de mettre le col de votre chemise.

Et je sais que ça ne durera pas. Même si parfois, j'arrive à oublier la vérité, j'arrive à croire ce mensonge créé de toute pièce avec ma complicité. Je sais qu'un jour, cette joie, ces relations voleront de nouveau en éclat devant la couleur de la trahison. C'est pour cela que je m'efforce d'être là pour chacune de ces personnes quand elles craquent, quand elles veulent pleurer, se révolter, pour m'infliger cette peine en un châtiment que je mérite.

_Sherlock est mort… ou pas…_


End file.
